Fan-out wiring is a key issue in a design of circuit boards and particularly in a design of TFT-LCD panel. Difference in electrical resistance among lines of the fan-out lines may cause inconsistent signal delay, which easily incurs a split screen or vertical and horizontal blocks. When a number of channels at an IC end differs from that of channels at a display area, i.e., when the number of channels at the display area is smaller than that of the used IC, the channels at both outer sides of IC are usually used (i.e., redundant channels at the intermediate section are dummy), so that there is more sufficient space for wiring in a horizontal direction. However, in the related art wiring method, usually there is large spare space above the dummy channels of a wire outlet end of IC. This increases the wiring space, and difference in electrical resistance among lines is relatively large, which easily causes the phenomenon of split screen.